Mice Madness
by Teddybear
Summary: R u affraid of mice? Well this Yami is! Which Yami is it? Is he really scared of mice? And y the heck is a YAMI scared of a MOUSE! One way to find out! R&R! *FINISHED*
1. What just happend?

Teddybear(TB): HELLO MY GOOD PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!  
Teddysnake(TS): WAZZ UP!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Wow u catch on quickly...  
TS: ^_^ I know!  
TB: Hey people it's me Tb! Back with another great story!  
*cheers can be heard*  
TS: I still don't like some OTHER stories u did u know  
TB: Hey! Dun worry about them, their just stories! It's not like their going to happen!  
TS: XP  
TB: If u have read Snake bite! You're maybe wondering who Teddysnake is huh?  
TS: I'm Teddycat's sister!  
TB: To put it simply, Teddycat's a devil, Teddysnake's an angel, and I'm both!  
TS: How is that possible? We're still trying to figure that out...  
TB: Yeah well, WELCOME TO MICE MADNESS! AND OUR STORY GUESTS R.................... RYOU AND BAKURA!!!  
*Ryou and Bakura appear*  
Bakura: *falls down* OW!!!  
Ryou: He was about to sit down  
TB: That explains y he looked like he was doing the Matix when he appeared  
TS: *giggles*  
Bakura: What the hell r we doing here?!  
TB: I want u to be mu guests for my story!  
Bakura: I refuse to read a story!  
TB: I'll let u blow up people that I don't like...  
Bakura: What r u waiting for! Start the damn story!  
TB: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! cause if I did, I'll be stinking rich...  
TS: Story, story, story, story!  
TB: -_- I have weird friends...  
Bakura: I am NOT ur FRIEND!!!  
(Bakura=Ryou Yami Bakura=Bakura)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 1  
What just happened?  
  
*Ryou is in Domino's Library reading a book*  
Ryou: *reading the book* Hmmm... Very interesting...  
Bakura: *suddenly appears and puts a hand on Ryou's shoulder* Whatcha doing!  
Ryou: *still reading* Nothing... just reading...  
Bakura: Yeah... Let me see *takes the book away from Ryou*  
Ryou: Hey give that back! *tryies to snatch the book back*  
Bakura: *holding the book way above Ryou's head* One little peek won't hurt ^_^ *Reads the book* *face fault* It's in English...  
Ryou: *trying to get his book back* No duh, Sherlock...  
Bakura: Hmmm... *tries to read the book* How to Hy... Hypno...  
Ryou: *jumps high enough to get the book back* How to Hypnotize people  
Bakura: Hypnotize? As in take control over other peoples mind?  
Ryou: *nods*  
Bakura: One question... why?  
Ryou: I have my reason ok? *leaves*  
Bakura: What's gotten into him?  
  
~*~  
  
Later...  
Bakura: *is watching TV* Stupid mortals... you can't make elephants disappear in mid air... Yeah Magic my butt... *just then, he hears a noise behind the tv* Uh... *just then the tv turns off* THE HELL!!! TV'S AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TURN OFF BY IT'S SELF!!! *gets up* Stupid human technology...*moves the tv to see what the problem was* The cables are broken... no...their chewed up... ok I'm confused no... *just then he sees something scatter by* What the... *sees what it is* 0_0 YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bakura: Hey!  
TB: Hey what?  
Bakura: Where's the rest of the story?  
TB: Haven't u ever heard of a cliff hanger?  
Ryou: It's when someone stops a story, just when it's about to get good!  
Bakura: Who made u the smarty pants?  
TS: Bakura, behave or else?  
Bakura: Or else what?!  
TS: *snaps her fingers and Bakura disappears*  
Ryou: Hey where did he go?  
TB: 0_0 Right here...  
Ryou: *walks over to TB* 0_0  
Bakura: *from inside the tv* Where the hell am I  
Barney: *from the tv* Hey kids! We have a new friend!  
Kids: *from the tv* YAY!!!  
Bakura: Hells NO!!! The away from me!  
Barney & kids: *start to sing the deadly I love u song*  
Bakura: *covering his ears* NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
Barney & kids: *run after him* Give us a hug!  
Bakura: *still running* U wish!  
TB: Hey! Good one Snake!  
TS: Hey when I got it, I got it  
Ryou: But u'r an angel, u'r not suppose to do anything evil to anyone  
TS: I'm not, I'm just punishing him... I'm allowed and ok with that ^_~  
Ryou: -_- Could have fooled me...  
TB: Yeah... Well R&R my good people! CHAO FO NOW!!! 


	2. You're what!

TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
TS: She had like two sodas...  
Ryou: Why is she so hyper if she only drank 2 sodas  
TB: It was more like 1 1/4 ... yeah... now where was I ... oh yeah... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: U'r light is weird...  
TS: Basicly She's my dark side, and to Teddycat, she's her light side...  
Bakura: I'm not following u...  
TS: Good...  
TB: Hey!  
TS: What...  
TB: When did u get back Bakura?  
Bakura: Oh, I told that purple dino, that if he doesn't want me to burn him like hell, that he should leave me alone. After that something really weird happend...  
TS: Oh, like what?  
Bakura: The purple freak took off his head and there was another head inside the first head...  
TS: So...  
Bakura: He told me that it was only a kids show and then I saw that a whole bunch off cameras were set up everywhere...  
Ryou: Uh Bakura, Barney is a kids show and Barney doesn't excites. It's only a person inside a costume...  
Bakura: Wow... I never knew that... *starts spacing off*  
Ryou: -_-  
TB: Well, that was a weird topic... 2+2=1258846728521425512451414420222342324670540540850532824552524624522687(10 pages later...)1525851545828625452562456525866855658968852685969285403425045552097152412!  
TS: 0_o... did u drink pepsi, or coke?  
TB: Cokie!  
Ryou: Cokie?  
TS: She means coke...  
Ryou: oh...  
TS: Teddybear doesn't own YGO cause if she did, she'll be hyper forever...  
Ryou: What's that suppose to mean?  
TS: What do u think TB's going to do with most of the money?  
Ryou: Buy a bunch of sweets... ooooooohhhhhhhhh..........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 2  
You're what?!  
  
Bakura: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: *comes running downstairs* Whats the matter?!  
Bakura: 0_0  
Ryou: Bakura?  
Bakura: *speachless* 0_0  
Ryou: Bakura What wrong? *puts a hand on Bakura's shoulder*  
Bakura: *jumps one foot of the floor* YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!  
Ryou: Sorry, but what's got u all jumpy?  
Bakura: Huh... oh nothing, I just thought I saw something... that's all... Yeah... *stands up and slowly walks away*  
Ryou: Aren't you even going to bother putting the tv back?  
Bakura: *turns around* Oh yeah sorry... *walks over to the tv*  
(a.n. WOW! Bakura acctually said sorry! I must be dreaming *pinches hercelf* ow! I guess I'm not! ^_^)  
Bakura: *puts the tv back to it's proper place* There ya happy?  
*just then a mouse runs out from under the tv*  
Bakura: *sees it* 0_0 YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *jumps into Ryou's arms*  
Ryou: *carring Bakura* Uh... Bakura... What are you doing?  
Bakura: Uh... see... I... was just... I didn't want to hurt the little mouse thats all! ^_^  
Ryou: Uh-huh... Well can you please get off, you're heavy...  
Bakura: *gets off and looks around the room*  
Ryou: What are you doing?  
Bakura: Looking...  
Ryou: For what?  
Bakura: Mice...  
Ryou: Mice?  
Bakura: Yes  
Ryou: What for?  
Bakura: To see if we need to buy a cat... to keep the mice away  
Ryou: Yeah right I belive u... Come on tell me the truth. You know I'll find out sooner or later, so why don't you save us the trouble and tell me  
Bakura: No cause then you're going to laugh at me and probably tell the whole world! So I can't trust you XP  
Ryou: Fine! I'll just tell Yami, that you still sleep with a teddy bear called Mr. Snorkle...  
Bakura: You wouldn't!  
Ryou: I won't take long! *starts to walk away*  
Bakura: Ok fine you win!  
Ryou: I knew you'd see it my way ^_^  
Bakura: imscaredofmice...  
Ryou: What was that, I couldn't hear you...  
Bakura: I'm scared of mice...  
Ryou: I still can't hear you...  
Bakura: I'M SCARED OF MICE!  
Ryou: You're what?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TS: -_-  
Bakura: I DON'T HAVE A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!  
TB: U do in this story! XP  
Bakura: And, I'm NOT SCARED OF MICE!!!!!!!  
Ryou: *holds up a live mice close to Bakura's face*  
Bakura: Give me that! *snatches the mouse away* I eat thse things for breakfast! *puts the mouse in his mouth with it's tail showing*  
Everyone: 0_0 EW!!!!  
Bakura: *face fault* *spits out the mouse* YUCK!!!!!!  
Ryou: Well that's what u get for trying to eat a mouse  
Bakura: It's not that! That stupid mouse pied in my mouth!  
Everyone: 0_0 WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: *runs to the bathroom*  
Ryou & TC: *turn a little green*  
TB: ugh............... Well, tune in next time Amigos![friends] Till next time! *hears throwing up noises in the bathroom* *face fault* ew...... CHAO FO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
sailorearth1023: Yes it is funny... and Yes I don't like Barney... At least it's a show I'm sure my sis can watch and I don't have to worry about people blowing up other peoples head in that show ^_^  
  
Mystical Sand 2100/1700: Well I would tell u y Ryou wants to learn hypnotism, but that'll just give away the ending now would it! ^_~  
  
Gabby: If u read Snake bite!, u'll see that it's weird, but also good. Y is it that I write weird, but good stories sometimes?.................... REVIEWWERS INSPIRE ME TOO! THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Doll: U know the new room I have to keep all my plushies? Well, last week I caught my sis trying to steal one of my plushies... *huggs her Kai plushies from BayBlade* Lucky for me I was in the room when she tried to break in! Now I have this special alarm that's so loud, it'll acctually wake Joey up! I'm not kidding! I tested it on him, and it works! Let's see her try to break in now, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the Chikorita Plushie!  
  
Little Yugi Doll: I just have one small question for u... how come u don't give me anything? Ur sis is the only one who acctually gives me something once in a while. u don't like me anymore... Nah just kidding! Of course u like me! Right?... Oh XP Means stiking out your toung...  
  
Well those r all of my reviews... I think I hear my alarm... Hmmm... *leaves* *comes back with her hair all messed up* _0... Yes that was my alarm... My sis tried to break in again... Oh my head... *rubs head* I need an asprain... Well reviews my fellow readers... Ugh... I need to go lie down for a while... Chao fo now... Ugh... 


	3. The small accident

TB: o_o...  
TS: Hey, Teddy!!! *waves a hand in front of TB's face* Is anybody home in there?  
TB: o_o...  
Ryou: What's the matter?  
TS: Don't know... after she read her reviews she's been acting...  
Ryou: Strange?  
TS: Yup...  
Bakura: I wonder if she's dead...  
TS: Do dead people breath?  
Bakura: No...  
TS: Then she's still alive...  
Bakura: Crud... *walks away*  
TB: o_o... M-m-my...  
Ryou: She speaks!  
TS: Your what?  
TB: o_o... My... fav author... she...  
TS: She what?  
TB: o_o... SHE REVIEWED MY STORY!!! SHE LIKED IT!!! WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *starts to throw confetti in the air* ^_^  
TS: Is that all?  
TB: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
TS: -_- She ate candy again...  
Ryou: Well at least she's still alive...  
TB: HAPPY TO BE ALIVE!!!  
TS & Ryou: -_-  
Bakura: *from far away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trio: ???  
Bakura: *runs in* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S A DEFORMED MOUSE!!! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!  
Trio: Deformed mouse?  
Bakura: *hides behind Ryou* It bit me...  
TB: I hope u don't turn into a mouse...  
Ryou & Bakura: Huh?  
TB: Never mind...  
*just the the"deformed mouse scurries in*  
"mouse": ^_^  
Bakura: LOOK SEE!!! THAT'S IT! *points to the "mouse"* IT HAS NO TAIL!!!  
Ryou: Uh... that's cause it's not a mouse...  
Bakura: It's not...  
TB: *picks up the "mouse"* No, it's not. Meet my pet Hamster, Kerolin! [Key-row-line]  
Kerolin: ^_^  
Bakura: Well, what ever it is, that little tailless mouse bit me!  
Ryou: Hamster, not mouse...  
Bakura: Whatever  
TB: *pets Kerolin* That's a good Ham-ham...  
Bakura: Ham?! Where *looks around*  
TB: -_-  
TS: She said ham-ham... not ham...  
Bakura: The hell is a ham-ham  
TB: This! *holds up Kerolin 1 inch away from Bakura's face*  
Kerolin: *smiles evily*  
Bakura: *starts to sweat* N-nice, ham-ham...  
Ryou: But, isn't that from Hamtaro?  
TB: Yup! Anywho, on with the story!  
Ryou: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Hamtaro cause if she did, she'll be famous...  
TB: Got that right!  
Kerolin: *on TB's head* *peace sign* ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 3  
The small accident  
  
Ryou: *is sitting on the couch staring at Bakura in disbelief* ...  
Bakura: QUIT STARING AT ME!!!  
Ryou: *still staring*  
Bakura: STOP IT!!!  
Ryou: *still staring*  
Bakura: *cocks Ryou on the head* SNAP OUT OF IT!!!  
Ryou: OW!!! *rubs his head* Sorry... but I still can't belive that YOU, a former tomb robber... is affraid.... of MICE!!!  
Bakura: You make it sound so...  
Ryou: Bad?  
Bakura: Bader than bad!  
Ryou: I don't think that's possible...  
Bakura: -_- I need fresh air *walks awaY8  
Ryou: Hmmm... *takes out a book from his backpack and reads it*  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura: 'Why the hell did I even bother telling him about my fears?... It's not like he's gonna wanna help...'  
*just then a rat, not a mouse, passes by*  
Rat: *sinff* *sniff*  
Bakura: 'Ok, I'm not scared of rats... but I am scared of mice...'  
*the rat scurries away*  
Bakura: If they're about the same kind... how in the name of Ra am I affraid of MICE!!!  
*a mouse scurries by his leggs*  
Bakura: 0_0 YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away crying* MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou: *hears something* Must have been a little kid that saw Bakura or something... I hope he doesn't hurt the kid... -_-... *closes the book and walks out as well* Might as well go with him...  
*outside he sees Bakura run pass him*  
Bakura: MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: 0_o???? I guess I was wrong...  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *doesn't see where he's going*  
*CRASH!*  
Bakura: @_@ *has crashed into a telephone pole* _0... ow... *faints*  
Ryou: *saw what happened*... Ouch... He's REALLY gonna feel that when he wakes up... It isn't nice to get hurt in that area... not at all... *walks over to Bakura*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bakura: *eye twiching* I can imagine the pain I went through in that part...  
Ryou: *eye also twiching* That's something no male must go through...  
TB: Egh... It's just a story... It's not like it's going to happen...  
Ryou: *in a freaky voice* U might never know...  
TB: Uh... right...  
Kerolin: ^_^ *eats a sunflower seed*  
Bakura: *pokes Kerolin* What's so special about u?  
TS: I wouldn't do that if I were u...  
Bakura: Well u'r not r u?  
TS: I tried to warn u...  
Bakura: *pokes Kerolin*  
( If u have read snake bite, then u should know that what Bakura's doing is just plain stupid...)  
Kerolin: *gets irritated* *anime temple*  
Bakura: *keeps poking Kerolin* Stupid pet... it can't even do anything  
Kerolin: *bites Bakura's finger*  
Bakura: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!*bleep* Holly *bleep*!  
TS: I told u so!  
Kerolin: *let's go of Bakura's finger and runs toward TB*  
Bakura: STUPID NO TAILED MOUSE!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON U!!!  
Kerolin: XP *climbs to TB's shoulder*  
TB: Kerolin is a lot smarter than she looks so watch out if u know what's ood for u Bakura...  
Bakura: Yeah whatever...  
TS: *grabs Bakura by the ear*  
Bakura: HEY! What's the big idea?  
TS: You've been a bad tomb robber... time for me to punish u... *pulls Bakura to the bathroom by the ear*  
*in the bathroom, there can be heard struggling, gurgling, and running water*  
TS: *walks out of the bathroom* All done!  
Ryou: What did u do to him?  
TS: See for ur self *points into the bathroom*  
*in the bathroom Bakura is sitting on the toilet cover with his mouth wide open full of bubbles and a soap bar inside*  
Bakura: *looks sick*  
TB: Well he earned it... Anywho, R&R my good people! CHAO FO NOW!  
Kerolin: ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
katinstyle2: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!! You're my fav author! I love ur story! It's the bomb!!! ok I sound stupid now huh... Well u probably know cause i send u reviews and stuff... yeah... anywho, yeah I guess we do have this thing for Yami Bakura being affraid of rodents... I didn't notice that ^_^* Anywho, please continue ur story and I'll continue mine!  
  
Seighart: I hope u didn't pee on your pants or something for laughing so much... 0_o... if u did I'm for ever so sorry... *bows* Anyways, I WILL CONTINUE SO U WILL CONTINUE LAUGHING!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-puchiko: I hope so, my old friend. But there's only one way to find out! and that's to READ & REVIEW!!! BTW, have u read the ending to snake bite? If u have, did u get my present in Chappie 11?  
  
Sakura doll: No it didn't happened to Yami because, first he killed them, then he ate them, so no it never happened to Yami... I'm so evil huh? ^_^ Anywho, the reason the mouse peed, is cause it was scared, and some animals tend to pee when they get scared... Anywho thanks, yet again, for this plushie! Although i have no idea who it is... I LOVE IT! *huugs her new plushies* And, here's a small question, what pokémon can't u turn into?  
  
Little Yugi Doll: *huggs her new plushies* THANK U!!! SO U DO LOVE ME!!! *sees u staring at me blankly* NOT THAT WAY!!! _0 Anywho... If Latias does break Yami's duel disk, tel him to tell me cause I have like 100 of those... I think they made a mistake cause it said To: The Teddy Bear store... THE HELL! My name is Teddybear, not Teddy Bear! See the difference? Kaiba made a HUGE mistake... So i decided to sell to some duelist, them and I made good money... untill my sis stole about half of it... she owes my about... $85... so yeah...  
  
*eats a spoon full of ice cream* Well that's all of my reviews for now! *eats another spoon full* I hope u guys review after u finishe reading this. *eats another spoon full* Am I making u hungry? *eats another spoon full* Oh man... Brain freez... I'm ok... *eats another spoon full* Yum! Vanilla with chocolate syrup! *eats another spoon full* MMMMMMMMMM......... Oops *drops her ice cream on her keybaord* Shoot! My dads gonna kill me if he sees this mess! My fingers r getting all sticky! It ttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeesssssss ssssssssssooooooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeee eeeeeeeffffffffffooooooooorrrrrrrrrtttttttt ttttttttoooooooo uuuuuunnnnnnnnnsssssssstttttttuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkk mmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy ffffffiiiiinnnnnnngggggeeeerrrrssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIII''''''''''''''mmmmmmmmmmm ssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo dddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIII hhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeee IIIIIIIIIIIIII gggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt tttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss cccccccccccllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd uuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppp bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee IIIIIIII ggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttt bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
( I hope u guys don't really think this happened cause if i did... well let's just say this might be the last chappie of this story 0_o) 


	4. How to help this unusual problem

TB: *Has a huge smile on her face* Hello everyone!  
TS: U'r in a happy mood...  
TB: ^_^ YUP!!!  
Bakura: Hmmm...  
TB: No Bakura, even u can't bring me down today...  
Bakura: *anime fall* SHOT! How did u know?  
TB: I can read minds...  
Ryou: *walks in and hears what TB said* *blushes brigth red* *leaves*  
TB: Oh-kay... 0_o...  
Bakura: What's gotten into him?  
TB: No idea...  
Kerolin: *pulls Bakura's pants*  
Bakura: *looks behind him* What?! *doesn't see anyone* Uh...  
Kerolin: *tugs on his pants again*  
Bakura: 0_0... *looks down*  
Kerolin: *puts on a freaky face*  
Bakura: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME U DEFORMED MOUSE!!!!!!!!!! *runs away somewhere*  
Kerolin: ^_^ *runs up to TB*  
TB: *picks up Kerolin* From now on, when ever Bakura buggs me, I know who to call!  
Kerolin: ^_^  
(God how I spoil my pet ^_^)  
TB: Oh, and here u go *gives Kerolin a whole bunch sunflower seed* Their from my reviewers! Looks like u got fans...  
Kerolin: ^_^ *holds up a sign: THANK U SO MUCH!!!* *eats a sunflower seed*  
TB: Ain't she cute!  
Kerolin: *holds up a sign: TB doesn't Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!*  
TB: Too many "!!!" Kerolin  
Kerolin: *scratches her head*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 4  
How to help this... unusual problem...  
  
Ryou: Are you ok?  
Bakura: Yes daddy... but do I have to go to school today? I don't feel so good...  
Ryou: -_-... Uh... no you don't have to  
Bakura: Thankies... *faints*  
Ryou: Thankies?... *shakes his head* Come on, let's go home   
Bakura: *barely awake* @_@ okie dokie, makadolie...  
Ryou: ¬¬ I don't even wanna know where that came from...  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Ryou's house...  
Bakura: *lieing on the couch* @_@ That was fun!  
Ryou: God u'r heavy...  
Bakura: *feel asleep* _ _zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Ryou: *covering his ears* And a loud snorer, too!  
Bakura: _ _ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: *goes to the next room* Much better... Hmmm... *picks up his book and goes to his room to continue reading*  
  
~*~ a few minutes later ~*~  
  
Bakura: *finaly wakes up* What happened?... 0_0... RYOU!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: *comes running in* WHAT?!  
Bakura: *is doubled up on the floor* W-why... is... there... pain... in... my... manly section?...  
Ryou: Um... You knida, sorta, ran smack into a telephone pole...  
Bakura: Thanks... that's all I needed to know... Please continue whatever it is you were doing...  
Ryou: Oh-kay... *slowly walks away*  
Bakura: Oh Ra! Why me!!!  
~*~  
Ryou: *from the other room* 'No one, not even my Yami, deserves THAT kind of pain...'  
~*~  
Bakura: *still on the floor* Ra... remind me to send that freaking telephone pole to the shadow realm...  
*squeak* *squeak*  
Bakura: *eyes shoot open* *sees a mouse* N-n-nice m-m-mousie... Go away... nothing to see here...  
mouse: *sinffs Bakura's nose*  
Bakura: *totaly freaked out* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *somehow finds the stregth to stand up and run away*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bakura: U just LOVE tourmenting me huh...  
TB: *pinches Bakura's cheek* U'r so fun to tourture!  
Bakura: *slaps TB's hand away*  
TC: *apears out of nowhere* *wacks Bakura on the head with the M.M. (That's my Millenium Mallet)* DON'T HURT HER!!! *disapears*  
Bakura: *with a huge purple bumb on his head* X_x  
TB: U gotta love TC!  
TS: For all those who don't know who TC is... She's Teddy's evil Yami... I'm Teddy's good Yami, and TC's sister!  
TB: I think about... 5% of my faithful readers already knew that  
Kerolin: *on TB's head* *nodds*  
TS; Just a little info...  
Ryou: *walks in*  
TB: Hey, how come when I said I can read people's mind, u walked away?  
Ryou: *blushes* No reason... *walks away*  
TB: Oh-kay... He's getting weirder... Anywho... R&R PEOPLE!!! SEE YALL NEXT TIME!!! CHAO FO NOW!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
Kairan Akiyama: Yes I have written more... and I will, hopefully, write a whole LOT more ^_^ Anywho, the mice, if u remeber or read it, acctually, thanks to Yugi, he threw up all of the mice he ate... they where also still alive though... but yes I did make a small shrine. Would u belive that I acctually see mice come and leave some flowers and pray to the shrine 0_o... what is the world becoming to? Also, Kerolin loved the sunflower seed u sent her, thanks!  
  
katinstyle2: I'm glad I inspired my fav author! I'm happy cause u'r happy... Ok that sounded weird 0_o... anywho, yes mice r cute... when they don't wanna bite u'r finger off! Last time I petted a mouse, and the little thing almost bit me! Oh well... Thanks for making me u'r fav author! ^_^ I feel so happy right now... NOTHING CAN RUIN MY DAY TODAY!!!  
P.S. Did u recive my 10ft chocolate cake yet? Read my reviews if this sounds confuzzeling...  
  
Sakura Doll: *hugging her new plushies* I noticed u'r sending me a whole bunch of reviews lately... what r u up too?... Anywho, THANKIES FOR THE PLUSHIES!!! One last thing. Tell Yami Bakura to stop stuffing rats in his mouth... that he's NOT proving a point k's! ^_~ And give this to Latios *hand u a beach ball the size of ur Latios* Tell her/him that she's/he's a cutie!  
  
Little Yugi Doll: *hugging her JUMBO plushie of Kerolin* I think Kerolin got a little jealous when she say my new plushie... Anywho, Nice rhyme! I liked it! And here's something for Latias *hands u a hula hoop big enough for Latias to use* Tell her/him that she's/he's also a cutie!!! "Chi ya later" LOL ^_~  
  
Well tha's it fo now... Hmmm... I gotten out of the habit of eating ice cream on the computer... I acctually cleaned up in time before anyone saw! Also, my sis almost caught me! Anywho, yeah, i got saved and I'm still here alive and in one peice... for how long though... 0_o... The key board is still a little sticky, but not as much as last time 0_o... I've surely learned my leason... *eats a spoon full of sugar* Sugar is a lot less messer! *eats aother spoon full* Choa fo now my good people!!! *drops a spoon full of sugar on the keyboard* ¬¬ Ok, how many of u saw that coming? *a few readers raise their hand* -_- I gotta go clean up before my dad catches this small mess... *half the keyboard's covered in sugar* ... yeah... 0_0 Ok the door knob just turned... HOLLY SMOKES, BYE!!!!! 


	5. A small surprize

Bakura: *is drinking a bottle of wine* ^_^  
TB: Well that ought to keep him busy for a while... Thank u Little Yugi Doll!  
Little Yugi Doll: *apears* U'r welcome! *disapears*  
TS: That was...  
Ryou: Random...  
Kerolin: *nodds* *is on the JUMBO sized plushie of herself* ^_^  
TB: She's having fun ^_^  
Ryou: Don't I get anything?  
TB: Nope sorry, nobody sent u anything  
Ryou: T_T  
TS: Chear up! Someone's going to send u something! Just watch!  
Ryou: R u sure?  
TS: Please, I'm an angel! Of course I know!  
TB: ¬¬ U said the same thing when I lost that toy of mine...  
TS: *sweatdrop* Hehehehe...  
Ryou: _ _zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
TB: 0_o? How'd he fall asleep so fast?  
Ryou: I'm not asleep...  
TB: Then who's that?  
TS: Would u belive it's Bakura...  
Bakura: _ _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
TB: *covering her ears* God he is a loud snorer!  
TS: WHAT?!  
TB: I SAID HE'S A LOUD SNORER!!!  
TS: *with ear plugs on* WHAT U SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR U I HAVE EAR PLUGS ON!!!  
TB: ¬¬... No comments...  
Kerolin: *is nowhere to be seen*  
TB: I'LL JUST START THE FREAKING STORY!!!  
Bakura: *wakes up* Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, she only owns stuff she bought in downtown *falls back to sleep* _ _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: 0_o?........................................What is the world coming to?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 5  
A small surprize...  
  
Ryou: *is in his room, looking for something* He leaves without telling me. Now I figured out that he left with MY MONEY!!! He's gonna pay for this!  
*just then a door downstairs can be heard opening and closing*  
Bakura: *from downstairs* LUCY I'M HOME!  
(a.n. Ok, ok, so he didn't really say that, and I don't own I love Lucy ethier)  
Bakura: *from downstairs* THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!  
(a.n. Ok, so he didn't say that ethier...and I'm not related to the guy who said that, nor do I own him...)  
Bakura: *from downstairs* I SEE PARIS, I SEE FRANCE, I SEE RYOU'S UNDERPANTS!!!  
(a.n. Ok he really said that, don't belive me? Keep reading)  
Ryou: *walks downstairs* Where did you go with MY money? And what's with the rhyme?  
Bakura: *is holding a box with holes on it*Ok, to answer ur first question, I went for a little shopping! And to answer ur second question, I really do see ur underpants... *point to one of Ryou's underpants at the bottom of the stairs*  
Ryou: *turns a bit pink* How'd that get there? *goes over to pick it up, then goes upstairs*  
Bakura: ^_^ It's so much fun to tease Ryou *the box begins to shake a bit* Just wait a few more seconds  
Ryou: *comes back* Ok so what did you buy?  
Bakura: THIS!!! *shows him the box*  
Ryou: ¬¬ You bougth a box?  
Bakura: What's inside the box  
Ryou: *gives Bakura a blank stare* *opens the box* BAKURA!!!  
Bakura: What?!  
Ryou: Where did you get this? *takes out a small orange kitten with white stripes, golden eyes and a blck tail*  
(a.n. And there is such a cat like that! I saw one a few days ago! It was SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!)  
Kitten: =^_^= Meow!  
Bakura: I bought it near that pet place!  
Ryou: *holding the kitten and petting it* But kittens cost like 5 to 6 hundered dollar at the pet shop...  
Bakura: I didn't buy it IN the pet shop, this guy was selling the kitten for $45 dollars!  
Ryou: ¬¬ And why exaclty did you buy this kitten?  
Bakura: *scratches the back of his head* Um... well... you see... I thought we could us a small fealine around the house... and a cats make the perfect pets!  
Ryou: ¬¬ I don't belive you one bit...  
Bakura: Now why would I lie to my favorite ligth?  
Ryou: ¬¬ I'm your only light...  
Bakura: Oh right...  
Ryou: Ok give me two good reason why we should keep this cat, then maybe I'll consider keeping it  
Bakura: Ok... um... Oh! here's one! I'm Egyptian right?  
Ryou: Yeah...  
Bakura: Well, we Egyptian worship cats above all others! Thats good reason!  
Ryou: *petting the kitten* Well, the cat can really make you right at home  
Kitten: *is rubing it's head against Ryou's chest, purring* =^_^= Meow!  
Bakura: YEAH!!! And also to keep the mice away!  
Ryou: Now was that to hard to say?  
Bakura: *in a small voice* Yes...  
Ryou: ^_^ Come on...  
Bakura: Where are we going?  
Ryou: To give this kitten a bath  
Bakura: Why?  
Ryou: If you want me to keep him-  
Bakura: Her  
Ryou: huh?  
Bakura: The cat's a girl...  
Ryou: Ok... If you want us to keep her... then I suggest we take good care of her, starting by giving her a bath, and you're going to help me! *grabs Bakura by the arm and drags him upstairs*  
Bakura: -_- Why me...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: Aren't kittens cute!!!  
TS: I like cats!!!  
TB: Who doesn't!  
Ryou: Cat hatters...  
TB: True... to true...  
Kerolin: *climbs on TB's shoulder* *makes a chibi ham-ham face with watery eyes*  
TB: Don't worry Kerolin! You're still my fav animal!  
Kerolin: ^_^  
TB: Well anywho, People please R&R!  
Ryou: Hey, where did Bakura go?  
*a crash can be heard in another room*  
TB: 0_0 What was that?!  
TS: I'll go check *leaves*  
Ryou: I'll go too! Just incase *leaves*  
TB: Ok... everyone gone now...  
Kerolin: *noods*  
TB: Oh... here before I forget... *gives Keroline a whole bunch of sunflowerseeds* From, my reviewers!  
Kerolin: ^_^ *holds up a sing: THAKIES!!!*  
TB: ^_^ Chao fo now my fellow readers! And don't forget to review!!!  
Kerolin: *holds up a sing: review, Review, REVIEW!!!*  
TB: What she said!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
Seighart: Don't worry about that, just read on and u'll find out if he ever gets cured of his... um... slight problem ^_^  
  
Yami Jenny: I know Ryou isn't strange! I just said he was acting weird! There's a big difference between the two! ^_^ Yes I will give out somthing at the end of this story. And to make ¬¬ u hafta press and not let go of the Alt button. Then press 170, then let go of the Alt button and voila! ¬¬ I hope this helps! Oh one more thing it's the numbers that r NOT above the letters ok!  
  
Crouching Tigress: Nice trick! I give u props for that! ^_^ Anywho, Yes I will reveiw ur story. So far it's good. I like Inuyasha, he's funny, and cute! ^_^  
  
chibi-puchiko: ^_^ I'm glad u'r liking it! I hope u don't pee in ur pants!  
  
Sakura Doll: *hugging her new plushies* Thanks! If u keep giving me stuf I'll hafta move into a bigger house! I'm glad Latios like the gift I gave him! Also, have u beaten ur sis in a battle? R u ahead of her? Can we sometime trade and/or battle too? ^_^ R u having fun? ^_^  
  
Little Yugi Doll: Thanks for the stuff! I'm also glad that Latias likes the gift! Also, please call and tell me what happened on YGO this Saturday, I totaly missed it!   
  
Well those r all of my reviews... I missed Saturdays episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!... *sniff*. I know that Kaiba  
and Yugi...Yami, won the duel, but what happened to Lumis and Umbra... That's their name right? o_ó... I have no idea... ANYWHO!!! Remember the whole Sugar accident? Well, I cleaned it up in time with Ryou's help. He's the one who came in last chappie... that was a BIG relife... Now this time I really learned my lesson. No eating on the computer. I only eat bubble gum and/or lollipops and thats it. Well anywho I hafta go now, we're gonna see The Matrix Reloded! HECK YEAH!!! ^_^ CHAO FO NOW!!! R&R!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok people, I need to ask u something that I need u to answer, especially u Doll Twins. Would u belive me if I told u that I acctually perdicted the war between Iraq and the U.S.? All u have to say in your reveiw is yes or no. u don't have to give a reason, just say yes and no ok? Thanks! ^_^ Chao fo no!!! 


	6. Bath Time!

TB: IT'S NOT FAIR!!!  
Ryou: *walks in* What's not fair?  
TB: The movie...  
Ryou: Which one? The Matrix?  
TB: Yes...  
Ryou: Y?  
TB: Well... U see, in the end there's this guy that says "Only one surviver" Then the scene changes to the hero in the movie on a bed... WITH HIS CLOTHES ON!!! And then the screen moves away from him to this dude, and I'm like "DUDE!!! IT'S THAT DUDE!!!" The screen goes black, and then those three little words appear...  
Ryou: You've got mail?  
TB: ¬¬ Uh no...  
Ryou: Hmmm... Oh! I know... END!Logged out...  
TB: Not even close  
Ryou: Then what is it?  
TB: TBC  
Ryou: TBC?  
TB: TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: So... There's a third part?  
TB: Yes... The Matrix Reloded 2... Damn it!!!!!!! That's messed up I swear!!!!....................... But Dude... I WAS UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: I beg ur pardon?  
TB: See I went to Disney's California's Adventure, and I went to that ride that goes upside down, the on with the Mickey mouse head... AND I WAS UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!  
Ryou: Did u throw up?  
TB: Nope! And After I rode it... I WANTED TO GO AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: 0_0 U'r crazy woman!!!!!!  
TB: Hell yeah! And when I was riding it... I acctually wanted the ride to go FASTER!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: *puts a hand on TB's forehead* I think u must be sick or something...  
TB: I'm the bravest one in my family so far. I'm like one of thew only one's that'll go into extrem rides...  
Ryou: That's...............nice.......................I think.........  
TB: God did I have fun this weekend...  
Bakura: *walks in* With who did u have fun with?  
TB: With................ HEY!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: *snikers* *WHAM!* @_@ ow...  
TC: *with her M.M. in her hand* Perved... *disapears*  
TB: ^_^ I can almost always count on her...  
Bakura: X_x  
TS: *walks in* Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Matrix, or Disney's California's Adventure land  
TB: On with the fic!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 6  
Bath time!!!  
  
Ryou and Bakura r both in the bathroom with the kitten...  
Ryou: *has his sleaves rolled up and is partly wet* Now isn't this fun?  
Bakura: *wet from head to toe* Yeah... lots of fun...  
Kitten: =^_^= Meow!  
Ryou: ^_^ She's so cute!  
Bakura: *his hair is all flat instead of puffy/spiky and was covering most of his face* Remind me again why we got a kitten?  
Ryou: YOU got the kitten to chase the mice so that way you'll feel safe at home  
Bakura: Oh ok......................... Hey wait a minute... I never said that last part?  
Ryou: No, but you were thinking of it...  
Bakura: Stupid mind link...  
Ryou: So... what sre we going to call her?  
Bakura: How's 'bout Doritos(a.n. Dun own it)  
Ryou: Doritos?  
Bakura: Yeah I mean she reminds me of those chip Doritos!  
Ryou: ¬¬ Then why don't I just call you Yami Santa Claws? Your hair reminds me of Santa Claws only eviler... (a.n. Dun own the guy in the red suit... Santa Claws)  
Bakura: Ok that wasn't funny you know  
Ryou: XP At least I got you and you can't get me back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Bakura: And I thought I was the bad guy around here...  
Ryou: Oh stop whining and pass me the towel please  
Bakura: *gives Ryou a towel* I say we should name her...  
Ryou: CHIBI!!!  
Bakura: ¬¬ Chibi?  
Ryou: Yeah! Just look at her! *turns the kitten so she'll face Bakura*  
Kitten: =^_^= Meow! *is wrapped in a baby blue towel and has the most cutest smile you can imagine*  
Bakura: I don't see the cutennes...  
Ryou: Then that just means that you have really bad taste! XP  
Bakura: XP  
Kitten: Meow!!! =^_^=  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: Wasn't that cute!  
Bakura: Me and cute don't go together...  
Ryou: -_- Sad but true  
TS: *from another room* Teddy, can u come here for a second?  
TB: Ok sure  
Bakura: *hugs TB around the waiste* What exatly do u need her for? *WHAM!* @_@  
TC: *with the M.M. in her hand* Perved... And keep away from Teddy!  
Ryou: Question! Why?  
TC: I don't trust ur Yami that's why... He's been to naughty... if u know what I mean...  
TB: ~Besides I save my hugs for Kerolin, Snake, Cat, Ryou, and especially Yugi ^_^~  
Ryou: Did u say something?  
TB: No... y do u ask?  
Ryou: Just wondering  
TB: *sighs* 'That was close...'  
TC: Well... Bye *disapears*  
TB: Coming snake! *leaves*  
Ryou: Let's see, I'm all alone with my unconsious Yami...  
Bakura: X_x  
Ryou: Well I might as well end this right now...  
TB: *from the other room* BAKURA!!!  
Bakura: *suddenly wakes up* Uh... gotta go!!! *runs in a direction*  
TB: *walks in* Bakura!!! GET UR SORRY LITTLE TOMB ROBBER BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!  
Ryou: He went that way *point into the direction Bakura ran*  
Bakura: *from far away* TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: 0_o That was weird  
TB: U'R GONNA BE SORRY U EVER MESSED WITH MY STUFF TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!! *takes out the M.M. and runs in the direction Bakura's voice came from*  
Ryou: I wonder what he did anyway...  
Kerolin: *jumps onto Ryou's shoulder* ^_^  
Ryou: Oh right... R&R PEOPLE!!!  
*a bag labeled "From the Reveiwers" apears*  
Ryou: Oh... this must be what TB's reveiwer must send us...Cool! I got some wine... Mouse Repellant? Oh no this for Bakura...Oh-kay... 0_o And.................. Seeds?  
Kerolin: *starts to jumps up and down*  
Ryou: Oh sorry... here u go *gives Kerolin some seeds*  
Kerolin: ^_^  
Ryou: Let's see what else is in here... Plushies?! Oh what?!... Oh this is for Teddybear... No wonder ^_^  
Kerolin: ¬¬  
Ryou: Hey give me a break I'm new at this!  
Kerolin: -_- *holds up a sign: REVIEW!!!*  
Ryou: Yes please do!!!... Oh lookie! A change of heart plushie just for me!!!!! ^_^ YAY!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
Yami Jenny: Bakura says thanks for the mouse repellant and Ryou wants to know if u have British wine?... ¬¬ My rn't we picky today... Anywho, Thanks for the site! It's very helpful! From now on when I miss an episode I'll just look it up! ^_^... Hmmm... I wonder what else I can find there... *has a freaky grin on her face* Also, thanks for answering my question. ^_^  
  
katinstyle: It's ok, we all forget to review every once in a while ^_^. Oh, and Thanks for telling me what happend, it really did help! Now all I need to do is watch what haqppens ^_^... but then I'll already knoew what's going to happend... @_@ Confuzzzeling... in a way... @_@  
  
Little Yugi Doll: Yes I tried sticking my fingur in an orange once... my finger went numb... and it hurt... very painful... »_« very... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'm learning new tricks!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am the computer goddess!!! Worship me!!!... I hope u know I'm just playing around... Anywho, I also want to thank u for answering my question. ^_^  
P.S. If u do ever own the pringels company... can I have all the salt and vinigar, and sour cream and onion chips?  
  
Sakura Doll: I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!........... ¬¬ That was Yami Bakura... please excuse me a second.. *leaves* *U can hear Bakura yelping in pain* *comes back* Now where was I ... Oh yes, thanks for the plushies!!! I LOVE NEO!!!!!!! To bad he's already taken... ¬¬ Lucky gal... I wonder if their going to have a boy or a girl... Anywho... who's ackie chan? I never heard of that show. It must be new. lol ^_^ Kerolin has like 2 pounds of seeds in her mouth at the moment... 0_o hamsters have very big cheeks... I just saw her eat more seeds... Anywho, MOVING ON!!!... Thanks for answering my question!   
  
That's all of my reviews. Thanks so much! *drinks the same poweraide from that comercial of the Matrix* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I love poweraid... I'm not sure if I spelled it right...*checks the label* *sees that there is no label* Oops, I forgot... I took of the label of... Silly me ^_^... Hmmm... I'm board now... what should I do... *gets an idea and a little bing can be heard* Oh Yugi!!! ^_^ *takes out an apple* If Yugi and Yami had fun with an orange... I wonder what will happen if I give them and apple... Now where did I leave my video camera... ^_^ Caho fo now my fellow reviwers! *leaves to find Yugi and Yami*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ok peeps, last chappie I asked u if u would belive me if I asked u if i saw the war coming? Well everyone that answered said yes... and the answer IS yes... I totaly forgot about it. See I was playing around the computer when all of a suden this image apears in my head. It's like I see some stuff exploding, guns can be heard fireing, some people screaming, all the events of a war... but I just thought that it was only one of those ordinary mental pictures that I sometimes have, but then I fugured it all out before I wrote the chappie... And I got the "vision" about a year or so ago... 0_o... freaky huh? Well that's all for now... I'm of to have some fun with Yugi and Yami... If u wanna know what I mean, then keep reading please. Now If u like Yaoi Yugi/Yami click on find, search: Story by title, Filter » Yu-Gi-Oh!, Keyword: Oranges. Then look for a story Called oranges and voila! Anywho, R&R! CHAO FO NOW!!! 


	7. The hungry kitten and the neighbors shoe

Ryou: *still looking in the bag* God! This is like a bottomless bag... I don't think that made much sense... *shrugs*  
TS: *walks in* Hey Ryou! *pats him on the back*  
Ryou: YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls inside the bottomless bag*  
TS: *looks inside the bag* Ryou!!! Ryou, CAN U HEAR ME?!?!  
Ryou: *from far away* Barely!!!  
TS: Hold on! I'll get u out! *takes out a rope from nowhere*  
Ryou: Please hurry! YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bump*  
TS: What happend?  
Ryou: I bumped into something!  
TS: Catch! * throws one end of the rope inside the bag*  
Ryou: OUCH!!! Watch where u'r trowing!  
TS: Sorry!  
Ryou: Ready!  
TS: *gets ready to pull* 1... 2... 3! *pulls so hard that she falls backwards*  
Ryou: *comes out flying from the bag* *lands next to TS face down* Yippe... @_@ That was fun...  
TS: *sits up* U ok?  
Ryou: *sits up and rubs his head* I think... Oh man! I've got a bumb on my head!  
TS: Uh... Ryou, that isn't a bump...  
Ryou: Then what is it?  
TS: *reaches for the orange on his head* It's an orange... *reads the card* To Ryou and Bakra... Have fun... 0_o??????? uh.........  
Ryou: 0_o Now that's what I call a weird gift...  
Kerolin: *tugs on Ryou's sleeve*  
Ryou: *looks down* What the matter?  
Kerolin: *points to the bag*  
TS: *looks at the bag* Hey! more stuf has arrived!  
Ryou: -_- Oh great...  
TS: *is looking inside the bag* Hmmm... A DM Yugi doll for Tedyy... Glass duel Monsters and more wine for U Ryou *hands him the bottle of wine*  
Ryou: *gladly takes the items* YAY!!!  
TS: Hmmm... what else... A video tape?! For Teddy?!... She has weird friends... *puts the tape aside with the doll* Also... an ice pack and a helmet... This must be for Bakura... Seeds *puts them in front of Kerolin*  
Kerolin: ^_^  
TS: Plushies, mice... ¬¬... A pic of Change of heart, plushies, and candy for Ryou...  
Ryou: They love me! They really, really love me! ^_^  
TS: Yup! And...  
Bakura: *runs in* Is she here?  
TS: If u mean Teddy then no...  
Bakura: Good... *looks down* Ugh... mice...  
TB: *from far away* BAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: 0_0 Gotta run! *starts to run away but a bow the size of Texas falls on him*  
(ok, so it's not really THAT big... but hey! it's fun to imagine, no? ^_~)  
Bakura: *from under the bax* Ow!  
TB: *walks in* Where did bakura run of to?  
Bakura: *from under to box* Bakura is NOT under the box if u were wondering!!!  
TB: ¬¬ Never seemed to croosed my mind!  
Bakura: *from under the box* Good! Just letting u know!  
Ryou: * to bakura who's currenlty under the bow* U do know that u just gave your hidding place away roght?  
Bakura: *currenlty under the box* Crud!  
TB: *reads the label on the box* YAY! It's from my fav author!  
TS: Well... I think u might as well start this story before ur readers get mad...  
TB: Bakura! Please say the disclaimer!  
Bakura: *from... aw heck! U already know where he is!* NO!!!  
TB: *sits on the box*  
Bakura: OK! OK! TEDDYBEAR DOESN"T OWN YU-GI-OH!, BUT SHE DOES OWN ALL OF HER GIFTS FROM HER REVIEWERS!!!  
TB: Thank u  
Bakura: Can u please get this box of me!  
TB: No  
Bakura: WHAT?!  
TB: I'll get it of AFTER the this chappie  
Bakura: *yells something in Egypt*  
TB: What did he say?  
TS: I don't think u wanna know...  
TB: 0_o Oh-kay... Here's the chapie!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 7  
The hungry kitten and the neighbors shoe...  
  
Bakura: *is sitting on the couch, watching tv* Why does TV have to be so boring?  
Ryou: *enters the room in his Change of heart PJ's* Cause it's the middle of the night *yawns* There's usually nothing ggod to watch *walks to the kitchen*  
Bakura: *looks at Ryou* Why are you even awake?  
Ryou: *with a cup of juice in his hand* I couldn't sleep! *drinks*  
Bakura: Why?  
Ryou: *puts the cup on the table* You try sleeping in tha same room with a cat who keeps waking up crying. Which reminds me why I came down here *opens the fride*  
Bakura: Right ¬¬... *feels something jump on his lap* *looks at what just landed on his lap, praying to all the Egyptian gods it wasn't a mouse... sadly... it wasn't a mouse, it was Chibi!* Oh it's you...  
Chibi: =^_^= Meow! *rubs her head against his chest and purrs*  
Ryou: How cute!  
Bakura: I hate cuteness...  
Ryou: I don't think thats a word...  
Bakura: STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! You're gonna wake up the neighbors!  
Bakura: LET THEM HEAR ME! I DON'T CARE ONE BIT!  
One of the neighbors: SHUT UP IN THERE!!!!!!!  
Bakura: MAKE ME!!!!!!!  
*just the a shoe comes flying in threw the window that just happened to be open and the shoe hit him on the head making him go unconsious*  
Bakura: *on the floor* X_x  
Ryou: *saw everything that just happend* Poor, poor guy... I'll have to return the shoe to him tomorrow...  
*just then there's a knock on the door*  
Bakura: X_x  
Ryou: Oh don't bother to get up Bakura, I'll get the door *sets a half full, half empty plate of milk*  
Chibi: =^_^= Meow! *starts to drink from the plate*  
Ryou: Coming! 'who can up at this hour of night... The people who live in this house -_-' *opens the door* Hello?  
(a.n. I'll give u a few guesses on who it is... Some of u already know this person, while others only see her once in a while... give up? Here's the answer...)  
TC: Yeah sorry to interup... but that was my left shoe I threw  
Ryou: Uh...  
TC: The shoe... The shoe that I threw cause this guy was yelling in your house... Ringing any bells here?  
Ryou: Oh yeah sorry... uh please hold on... I'll be right back... *leaves and walks into the room where the still unconsious Bakura is on the floor* Hey Bakura, where did you leave the shoe?  
Bakura: X_x  
Ryou: Oh come on you have to know  
Bakura: X_x  
Ryou: Oh here it is... *leaves* *to TC* Sorry to keep you waiting   
TC: Yeah no prob... Just tell who ever the guy is that he better be quiet from now on, or else I'm gonna have to deal with him...  
Ryou: I'll be sure to tell him, Bye...  
TC: G'night... Oh and by the way... nice jamis *leaves*  
Ryou: Jamis? * instantly start to blush* I forgot I had my PJ's on... *closes the door* *sighs* *walks over to Bakura*  
Bakura: X_x  
Ryou: So Bakura... are you still scared of mice?  
Bakura: X_x  
Ryou: Oh... well there on right next to your left ear...  
Bakura: YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs upsatirs*  
Ryou: Well that was fun ^_^  
Chibi: =^_^= Meow!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*everyone is siting on the box at the moment*  
Bakura: *still under the box* GET OF ME!!!!!!!  
TB: Say sorry!  
Bakura: NEVER!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Say it!!!!!!!  
Bakura: U WILL NEVER MAKE ME TALK!!!!!!!!!  
TB: SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(that's a lot of "!!!" Huh? ^_^)  
Bakura: OK OK!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WREAK UR STUFF!!!!! NOW PLEASE GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Thank u  
*everyone gets of*  
Bakura: Can u please get this box of me?  
TB: *lifts the box off Bakura* There ya happy now?  
Everyone: 0_0!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: B-Bah..........Bakura!  
Bakura: What?  
Ryou: What happened to u?  
Bakura What do u mean?  
TS: Well u see, u'r kinda, sorta...  
TB: Flat! Just like a pancake!... only flater...  
Bakura: I am...  
TB: Yup...  
Bakura: I dun belive u  
Ryou: *gives him a mirror to look into*  
Bakura: *looks into the mirror* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: That oughta show u NOT to wreak my stuff!  
Ryou: What did he wreak anyway?  
TB: *with watery eyes* He wreaked my birthday for Yugi... *breaks down crying*  
Bakura: *still flatter than a pancake (is flatter even a word? Hmmm...*runs of to find a dictionary*)* I said I was sorry!  
Ryou: Yeah that was after she tourtured u  
TS: Rn't we going to see what else is inside the pakage?  
TB: *stops crying* Oh yeah! I gave Cat all her stuff already...  
TC: *apears with her M. Mallet carring case in her hands and her new hair tie on her head* Thanks for the carring case!  
TS: It's our Mallet as well ok  
TC: I won't forget! I promise! ^_~ *Takes out her magna and her donut and then disapears*  
TS: I really do have a weird sis...  
TB: Well we've got to go now, *takes out her new foam cow* This could really come in handy... *glares at Bakura* And this too! *takes out her new super mallet of DESTRUCTION![echos in the background]* Well Chao fo now!!! AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE GIFTS!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
Crouching Tigress: *hugging her doll* Thanks for the doll! I LOVE YUGI!!!!!!!! ¬¬... I hope no one heard that... Anywho, that trick u pull on Bakura never gets old! ^_^ LOL!  
  
Yami Jenny: Yes the ending to Matrix did suck, but everything else ROCKED!!!!... U know what will suck even more? Is if the third moive lasts for about 1 hour or less... Then I'll go into a rampage!!! Well not really... ¬¬... ANYWHO, I saw Bruce on saturday and God was that funny! I couldn't stop laughing when he did the mouth thing with that Baxter dude! LOL! Anywho, Ryou said he was sorry, and that he won't be so picky next time... ¬¬ Not so picky huh?... Anywho, I was thinking about what u said about the Phone#... Maybe I should try calling as well... just maybe... *takes out a phone and starts to think about dialing*  
P.S. Yes he is a perve... AND A PHSYCO, TOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Amm: *starts to bow* I am great rn't I? *gets blank stares from everyone* Ahem... *sits back down* Anywho, Thanks for the plushies! *huggs her new plushies* The mice for Bakura, I'm saving for when he behaves bad, I can tourture him! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM ALSO SO EVIL!!!!!  
  
yugiohluver: Interesting s/n... Anywho, Yes I know exaclty how u feel... all those who saw Matrix Reloded might have also fealt like killing something... Try punching the seats next time u get mad at a movie... but make sure no one sees u ok ^_~  
  
katinstyle2: O_o a LOT of ju... I mean gifts from u... THANK U!!!!!!! I'll be sure to send u some things as well! Also I'm glad u liked my cake! I wonder how long it'll take for u to finish it cause it's a 10ft cake! I also wonder how u'r gonna keep that a secret from Yami Kat... Hmmm... Life is so full of mysteries!  
  
Sakura Doll: I'm glad that Ackie Chan made u laugh! I love it when I make people laugh! It makes me feel like I won the lottery... Speaking of which... My mom won like two dollars... I wonder if we'll ever win... Hmmm........ Oh well! Anywho, MATRIX ISN'T CREEPY!!! It's fun and cool and IT KICKS MAYOR BUTT!!!!... Ahem... Also Thanks for the jumbo plushies! Kerolin is staring at them right now... I think she's scared of them... No wait! She just punched the Jigglypuff plushie... Now she's playing with them... I do have weird friends... -_-  
  
Little Yugi Doll: OMG! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Bad Teddy! *bangs herself on her head with her fist* Ow! Anywho, what is troush? Is that in the dictionary? LOL! U and ur sis r so much alike! Thanks for the tape I'm planing to watch it soon... Also y did Yami wanted to play with lemons? Their to sour! ».«   
  
That's it people! Well, I'm bored now... I wanna dance... *thinks about going to the arcade but then remembers about her and her sis spending about $20 dollars on it Sunday* Never mind... Oh well, I've got to put these plushies in my plushie room... then I'll go see the tape that LYD gave my MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *picks up her plushies and doll* Well Chao fo mow mis amigos! [my friends! Oh one last thing! If u speek Jap, please tell me if this is right...  
okasa= mommy  
otosa= daddy  
Arigato= Thank you  
Konichiwa= Hello  
Also what is a bishi and a koi? Please and thank u! Ja ne! or CHAO FO NOW!!!... Hmmm... I wonder how u say that in Jap? Oh well! CHAO FO NOW!!!!!!!!! 


	8. So u know how to cure me?

TB: *is sitting down on her blue bean bag chair* *shighs* It took a while but I'm done...  
TS: Done with what?  
TB: Fixing...  
Ryou: *walks in* Have u seen my Yami?  
TB: Uh, yeah, you're standing on him...  
Ryou: *looks down* Oh... Oops... *moves aside*  
Bakura: *still falt as paper* _ _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
TB: Well at least we know he's asleep...  
Bakura: _ _... Ryou mine!... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Trio: *sweatdrop*  
Kerolin: *slowly walks up to Bakura*  
Bakura: *for some reason starts to sweat* _ _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Kerolin: *thinking Bakura's dead touched his nose with hers*  
Bakura: *suddenly returns to normal and leaves, leaving a trail of dust*  
Kerolin: ^_^ *makes a peace sing*  
TB: Way to go Kerolin!  
Kerolin: ^_^ *giggles, but u can't really hear her, only see that she's giggling...* *leaves*  
TS: Look what arrived for me! A pogostick! ^_^ *starts to jump*  
TB: How fast can u go?  
TS: Not sure...  
Ryou: U wanna give it a try?  
TS: No not really  
Ryou: How come?  
TS: Well I saw this cartoon where this personused a pogo as well and when they tried going hard, they went right threw the roof!  
TB: ¬¬ I think I should start the story now... * small bag apears in TB's hand* What's this? *opens the bag to fin 5 balls* Oh-kay... It's from my fav author... It says to be carefull, super bounce, U have been warned... Hmmm... They don't look so dangerous...  
Bakura: *suddenly apears behind TB* Let me try one!  
TB: O_O AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! &drops the balls which soon starts bouncing all over the place* Look at what u did!  
Bakura: ME?! U'r the one who dropped them!  
TB: Well u'r the one who- DUCK! *ducks*  
Bakura: Where I don't_ *BANG!* @_@ *has a mark on his forehead where the ball hit him*  
TB: *gets up* I told him to duck  
Bakura: @_@ *gets hit by another ball on the back of his head, which sends him foward and knocks him unconsious* X_x  
TS: How many times does this dude faint?!  
Ryou: At least twice a day *nearly gets hit with one of the balls* O_O Uuuuuuuu...... What a rush!  
TB: AH! Their all over the place! *avoids getting hit by a ball* Ok! U guys read the story and we'll get started on catching these bouncing things from HELL!!!!!!!  
*just then the screen gets hit by a ball and the screen cracks*  
TB: Oh boy! Oh no!  
*just then the camera falls backwards, and the screen goes all fuzzy*  
TB's voice: Not good...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 8  
So u know how to cure me?  
  
Ryou: *walks downstairs* *yawns* *looks around* I guess no ones awak yet*  
Chibi: *walks up to Ryou* =^_^= Meow!  
Ryou: Well good morning to you too *pets Chibi on the head*  
Chibi: *purrs happily* =^_^=  
Bakura: *from up stairs* YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryou: *sighs* Now what?  
Bakura: *is runing down stairs but, crashes into Ryou causing both of them to fall down*  
Chibi: *jumps on top of Bakura*  
Bakura: Get off me stupid cat!  
Ryou: ¬¬ Can both of you get of me?  
Bakura: I'm quite comfortable up here ^_^  
Ryou: ¬¬ Yeah cause no ones squishing u that's why  
Bakura: Yeah that too ^_^  
Ryou: O_O GET OF ME NOW! *somehow finds the strength to push Bakura off*  
Bakura: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *falls flat on his face*  
Ryou: *sits up* *sighs* Oh finaly I can breath!  
Bakura: *still face down* Yeah and I just looooveed the way you got me off  
Ryou: Well you deserved it, isn't that right Chibi?  
Chibi: =^_^= Meow!  
Bakura: Yeah whatever... *a mouse comes out of a crak on the floor* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Chibi and throws her to the mouse* GET IT!!! EAT IT!!! DO SOMETHING YOU WORTHLESS CAT!!!  
Chibi: = ò_ó= Meow! *jumps on Bakura and scratches his face*  
Bakura: *runs around in circles* AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!  
Ryou: Serves u right!  
Bakura: *sits down crying anime style* It's not fair! My life is so unfair!  
Ryou: ¬¬ Gee I wonder why?  
Bakura: I just wish there was a way for my to get rid of my fear of mice with a bomb exploding on my face or by a snap of a finger or... or... ANYTHING!!!  
Ryou: What did you say?  
Bakura: I said I wish that I got rid of my fear of mice  
Ryou: Yeah but after that  
Bakura: *cocks his head to his side in confusion* Huh?  
Ryou: *stands up* You said even by a snap of a finger right?  
Bakura: *nodds*  
Ryou: Well then I might just have a way to cure you!  
Bakura: you do?  
Ryou: Yup! Sure do! Come with me! *drags Bakura upstairs*  
Bakura: Something tells me I'm not going to like the cure...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: *catches a ball* Finaly! The last one! *puts the ball in its bag* Lets see one, two, three, four,......... *face fault* Oh boy...  
TS: Whats the matter?  
TB: There's only four balls...  
TS: Yeah so whats the problem?  
TB: There was five to begin with  
Ryou: So u mean theres one loose?  
TB: *noods*  
*theres a crash in the other room*  
TS: Well at least we found out where it is...  
Kerolin: *runs out of the room*  
TB: Oh no!  
Kerolin: *runs up to TB*  
TB: Picks up Kerolin* R u ok?  
Kerolin: O_O *shakes her head madly*  
Ryou: Here it comes! Hit the deck!  
TS and Ryou: *duck down*  
Kerolin: *covers her head with her paws*  
*the ball is soaring strait towards Kerolin, but then TB catches the ball*  
TB: That's the last of them *puts the ball in the bag with the rest*  
Kerolin: *sighs in relife*  
TB: Well I'm going to put these away untill I really need them... Well anywho Chao fo now!  
Kerolin: *makes a peace sign*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
Crouching Tigress: *is gone because she's teasing Bakura about being scared of mice* *comes back* Ur trick's still good! LOL! Bakura is mad at me at the moment. He has his face all scrunched up at the moment... LOL He looks so funny! Uh, he left... He just ran past the door... and so did a mouse... LOL!  
  
Yami Jenny: Thanks! So okasa and otosa dosen't mean mom and dad? Hmmm... Weird... I have this Jap movie, (spirited away) and the girl screams that meaning mom and dad... weird... Anywho Thanks again!  
  
katinstyle2: Thank you for translating as wel! ^_^ And thanks for the bouncing balls as well... -_- Bakura grabed one and now it's bouncing all over the place... Good thing I have the door closed! ^_^ Hold on theres a knock on the door *leaves* *returns with a bump on her head* Would u belive it was the ball? -_- I need an ice pack now...  
  
Chibi Chibichi: LOL! Hey! U can use ur new pet for when ur Yami doesn't behave! Won't that be fun? LOL! And thanks for the sunflower seeds!... Kerolin almost stuffed everything in her mouth... damn she has big cheeks...  
  
Amm: Yes Chibi is one of the cutes kittens around ^_^ Thanks for the stuff! ¬¬ Ryou wants to know if u have anywore... U'r being picky again Ryou...  
  
sopie: Everything u said is true... Bakura does deserve it I wonder if I can make it any more worse *has an evil look in her eyes*  
  
Sakura doll: *hugging her figures and plushies* I LOVE MATRIX!!!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!... sorry I'm chewing gum at the moment *blows a bubble as big as her head, Bakura comes in and pops the bubble which cover all of TB's face* Excuse me for a moment *leaves* *theres a lot of crashing and banging sound in the background and Bakura's yelling or pain can also be heard* *returns* Now where was I? Oh yes, I also want to thank u for visitting my website!  
  
Little Yugi Doll: *partly crying* I don't get any more gifts from u... Anywho, I CAN'T BEAT MY "FATHER" BECAUSE HE KEEPS USING THE FREAKING HYPER POTION!!! DAMN IT ALL!!! Ahem... Yeah well anywho I saw the tape... ^_^ Naugthy Yami, shame on u, LOL! And give this to Yugi from me! Their cruse tickets for this ship. I won them but I don't really want to go... I'm afraid I might get sea sick, It's good for u and one more person u would like to invite. The box is acctualy a portal to CANDY LAND! WHERE U GET TO EAT AS MUCH CANDY AS U WANT! YAY!  
  
*is chewing gum* Well that's all for now! R&R my fellow readers! Also if u can and/or feel like it, please visit my website geocities.com/teddybear90020 It's nothing big cause I'm still working on it but please sign my Guest book and tell my how I'm doing so far please! Thank you! Well I've got to go and lock Bakura in a closet full of mice and with one of the bouncing balls now. CHAO FO NOW!!! 


	9. I hope this works

TB; *has an ice pack on her head* Thanks so much for my ice pack... it really helps...  
Bakura: HEY!!! That's mine!  
TB: No, this one's mine, those r urs... *points to two ice packs*  
Bakura: Oh... my bad... *walks away*  
TS: So now what?  
TB: I wanna lock bakura in a closet full of mice and one of these bouncing balls from hell and hear him scream in pain while I laugh my head off...  
TS, Ryou, and Kerolin: *stare blankly at Teddy*  
TB: Or we can all just eat ice cream behind Bakura's back...  
TS: I liked the second idea...  
Ryou: Me too  
Kerolin: *nodds*  
TB: I'll be right back then... *leaves*  
Ryou: I think that bump on Teddy's head got her insane...  
TS: I think u'r right...  
Kerolin: ^_^ *is eating sunflower seeds*  
TS: So now what do we do...  
Ryou: Y don't we start the story?  
TS: That's not a bad idea...  
Kerolin: *holds up a sign: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!*  
TS: Ok now let's start this story before Bakura gets back and has a crazy idea of trying to takeover the world...  
Bakura: *runs in* I'VE JUST GOTTEN A CRAZY IDEA ON HOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!  
Ryou: Uh...  
TS: I don't even want to say anything about this...  
Kerolin: *nodds*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 9  
I hope this works...  
  
Bakura: *is sitting on Ryou's bed* So... how are you going to cure me of my fright?  
Ryou: *is reading a book* Well I'm going to try to Hypnotize you into not being affraid...  
(a.n. *gives katinstyle2 a 1ft Bakura and Ryou plushie* Lucky guess! ^_^)  
Bakura: And how may I ask, are you going to do that?  
Ryou: Remember this book? *holds up the book he was reading in front of Bakuras face*  
Bakura: Yeah so what? *pushes the book away*  
Ryou: *closes the book* Well it has specific instructions on how to hypnotize and stuff... *walks over to his desk and sets the book down*  
Bakura: That's nice... is this going to hurt?  
Ryou: *walks up to Bakura with a pocket watch in his hand* No... trust me you won't feel a thing!  
Bakura: You said the same thing the last time we went to that white place. They stucka neddle in my arm for no aperent reason!  
Ryou: Yeah well that was different... Just clear your mind  
Bakura: Oh-kay...  
Ryou: *starts to swing the pocket watch side to side* *in a fraky deep voice* Watch the pretty watch of gold...  
Bakura: *is currently watching the watch go side-to-side, side-to-side, with a dazed look on his face* @_@  
Ryou: *still swinging the watch* That's right... see the pretty watch?  
Bakura: *nodds* @_@ *in a dazed voice* Yes... I see the pretty watch...  
Ryou: Do you like the pretty watch of gold?  
Bakura: @_@ Yes... I do like the pretty watch of gold...  
Ryou: What else do u like?  
Bakura: @_@A lot of stuff...  
(a.n. Yeah anything made out of gold...)  
Ryou: Do you like mice?  
Bakura: @_@No... they scare me...  
Ryou: Why is that?  
Bakura: @_@When I was young... a mouse bit my finger... I never liked them after that...  
Ryou: 'Oh-kay... my Yami does have a weird past...' Well then... look back, back, back when that little mouse bit you...  
~*~ Bakura's flash back~*~  
*A young Bakura is sitting in the middle of what looks like to be a farm. He's eating some seeds. Just then a little mouse walks up to him*  
Mouse: *looks at Bakura with very cute eyes*  
Little Bakura: Hello there. Do you want a seed?  
Mouse: *sniff sniff*  
Little Bakura: *has a seed between his thumb and forefinger* here you go *gives the mouse the seed*  
Mouse: *is smelling the seed the smells Bakura's finger*  
Little Bakura: *giggles*  
(a.n. O_O I thought I'd never see the day when Bakura acctually giggled...)  
Mouse: *bites the seed, but accedently bits Bakura's finger as well*  
Little Bakura: OW! *let's go of the seed and puts his bitten finger in his mouth*  
Mouse: *get's scared and runs away, leaving the seed behind*  
Little Bakura: Stupid mouse! *takes the finger out of his mouth and looks at it*  
*his finger only has a small bite mark*  
Little Bakura: Ow! That really hurt... I HATE MICE!!! *runs away somewhere*  
(a.n. So that's how Bakura started to be so mean... Weird... O_o)  
~*~ End of flshback~*~  
Bakura: @_@ That mouse bit me for no reason...  
Ryou: But the mouse didn't want to hurt you did it?  
Bakura: @_@ No...  
Ryou: So there's no reason to be scared of them is there?  
Bakura: @_@ I guess not...  
Ryou: Good... So are you affraid of mice now?  
Bakura: @_@ No...  
Ryou: Are you sure?  
Bakura: @_@ Yes...  
Ryou: Good...*stops swinging the watch and snaps his fingers*  
Bakura: @_@... O_O... *looks around the room*  
Ryou: How do you feel?  
Bakura: Normal... What happend?  
Ryou: What do you remember?  
Bakura: Well... I remember the golden watch... then everything went blank... Then you ask me how I feel... That's pretty much about it...  
Ryou: Good... you're not supose toi remember what happend that's why...  
Bakura: So... Can I leave now?  
Ryou: Sure go right ahead *walks back to his desk*  
Bakura: K... *gets up and opens the door to find Chibi with a live mouse with it's tail in her mouth*  
Chibi: =^_^=  
Bakura: *looks at the mouse* Uh...  
Ryou: *walks up behind Bakura* Whats the matter?  
Bakura: *takes the mouse by its tail* Chibi had this in her mouse  
Ryou: Aren't you affraid of it?  
Bakura: No... Why should I be?  
Ryou: Just asking  
Bakura: Uh-huh... *gives Chibi the mouse and then leaves* He's getting weirder and weirder...  
Ryou: Well Chibi, looks like it worked a lot better than expected...  
Chibi: Meow! =^_^= *leaves*  
Ryou: Have a nice lunch... *enters his room again and closes the door behind him*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: *walks in with four bowls of ice cream* I'm back! ^_^  
Ryou: U seem happier  
TB: Yup!  
TS: I think she had sugar  
TB: YUP! Sure did!  
Ryou: Well that explains everything  
TB: Now it's time for the story!  
TS: About that, we already finished it  
TB: U did? GOOD! Well here's your ice cream! *hands everyone but Bakura ice cream* ENJOY!  
TS, Ryou, & Kerolin: ^_^ Thank you! (Kerolin just smiled, since she can't talk)  
Bakura: Hey! What about me?  
TB: I ran out!  
Bakura: ¬¬ Yeah, sure u did...  
TB: Well anywho I hope u enjoyed this Chappie! There's still one more chappie left! So Cheek everyday just incase ok! CHAO FO NOW!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
katinstyle2: Yes those balls where dangerous... i put them all in a box... please don't send anywmore of those, I'd really apreciate if u don't... anywho, yes u guessed right. Ryou did hypnotize Bakura... and it worked a lot better than he thought too ^_^  
  
Yami Jenny: Yes I cried too when I graduated from 8th grade... I had to say bye to most of my friends... oh well... anywho, u have a Jap game? where did u get it? I would really love to learn Jap so that way when I win the lottery I can go visit, and not have any trouble communicating! I dream big! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! So I take it u have a BF now...  
  
Crouching Tigress: *is currently laughing her head off* Still doesn't get old... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls of her chair*  
  
Amm: YAY! I'm in another persons fav auther list! I feel so special right now! ^_^ Thanks so much for the stuff! Ryou says thank u for the ether and that it's really usefull... so that explains the snoring... Anywho, Thank so much for the ice pack, it really did help. I feel SO much better now...  
P.S. Do u know where I can get a Jap-Eng, Eng-Jap dictionary in the LA reagion?  
  
Little Yugi Doll: *looking in at the pics* LOL! Hey thanks for the candy, as u can see it really made me happier and hyperer!... ok that made no sense anywho, No i haven't beaten my father yet... but can I ask u to do me a favor? *sweatdrop* Don't make such a comotion about it... people r staring at me... get away from me Bakura... I SHALL RULE THIS BLOODY WORLD!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *WHAM* Guess who that was... Anywho, thanks for the Yugi plushie! It's in a display case along with all the other Yugi and Ryou plushies... I want them to last for a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*5 pages later* ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time ^_^ Oh and TC and TS say thanks for the game WOW! Cat was acctually nice!... -_- She say's not to get used to it...  
  
Sakura Doll: *hugging her plushies* Thankies! I wove pwuashies! *is getting stared at* What?! Anywho, i think I'm gonna have to move into a bigger house, I'VE GOT SO MANY PLUSHIES, I JUST DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!... I SHALL SELL ALL OF MY PLUSHIES SO THAT WAY I CAN HAVE ENOUGH TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! No Bakura I ain't gonna sell them... Stupid Bakura... he wants me to sell them... GO SELL RYOU IF U WANT!!!... oh uh... I think Ryou might be in trouble now O_o  
  
Well thats all of my reviews for now! I can't talk much cause Bakura just tied Ryou up and no is heading out the door with a sign that says "Hikary for sell"... Oh no... G@G! CHAO FO NOW AND KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!! *leaves while screaming " WAIT BAKURA I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" 


	10. Bakura lost his fright!

TB: *a little anoyed at the moment* Hi people!  
Ryou: U ok?  
TB: No not really  
TS: Why?  
TB: Because of this review I got... OR SHOULD I SAY FLAME!!!  
Bakura: Oh-kay...  
TB: Look! I did give Bakura Ice Cream! It was AFTER I finished the chappie!  
Bakura: Oh! So it was the whole ice cream that started this...  
TB: No offense, but u really ticked me off! I hope u'r happy! AND U KNOW WHO U R!!!  
TS: Some on woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...  
TB: Sorry, It just really ticks me off when people judge me before they know me or read stories that'll get them mad at the author/ess... I'm not THAT mean ok!... Anywho... I think I should just forget about it and move on...  
Ryou: Yes, we think u should...  
TB: *is counting to a million* 999,997; 999,998; 999,999; 1,000,000... I feel beter now! ^_^  
Bakura: She's a fast counter  
TS: U should see her when she's really mad  
Ryou: Y? What happens?  
TS: She counts to a billion  
Bakura and Ryou: O_o?!  
TB: Anywho, I think it's time for my last and final chappie now... ENJOY!!! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 10  
Bakura lost his fright, but some one else caught a different fright...  
(a.n. O_o that's a freaky tittle... It must have been that soda I had earlier...)  
  
*Bakura, Ryou and Chibi are in a park for no aperant reason*  
Bakura: Why are we here again?  
Ryou: For no aperant reason  
(a.n. O_o Ok there was SOMETHING in that soda i had...)  
Chibi: =^_^= Meow!  
Ryou: So you're not scared of mice anymore, huh?  
Bakura: What are you talking about? I was never affraid of mice! Never have, never will! *walks away*  
Ryou: ... I guess I must have erased that memory...  
Chibi: *nodds* Meow...  
Ryou: *sighs* Well at least we won't have to worry about him throwing him self out a window or get run over by a truck just because theres a mouse near him  
Chibi: *smiles sweetly* Meow!  
Ryou: ^_^ Glad you agree! Now lets go before Bakura gets lost  
*both him and Chibi leave*  
Ryou: But I wonder...  
Chibi: Meow?  
Ryou: I wonder what happened to the fright... The book said that when fright is removed from one person, it moves on to another... I wonder who got the fright?  
Chibi: Meow...  
Ryou: Yeah, who ever caught the fright is really unlucky, huh...  
Chibi: Meow!  
*some where else in Domino City...*  
Marik: YAMI!!! WHERE'S THE FREAKIN ROD!!!  
Malik: I DON'T FREAKIN KNOW! AND I DON'T FREAKIN CARE... No wait... I'LL FIND IT!!!  
Marik: WHO EVER FREAKIN FINDS IT GETS TO FREAKIN KEEP IT!  
Isis: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
Marik and Malik: *both shut up and for some odd reason hug each other*  
Marik: My sister scary when she's mad  
Malik: *nodds*... Why are you hugging me?  
Marik: Hey you hugged me first...  
*both separate and are as far away from each other and death glaring each other. just then a bird flies in from a window and lands between them*  
Malik: O_O BIRDS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away somewhere*  
Marik: O_o Oh-kay...  
Bird: Coo! ^_^  
  
End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: I am so mean rn't I?  
Bakura: *snickering* Malik's scared of birds... now this I've got to see...  
TB: Sorry but that was the end of this story  
Everyone: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
TB: *sweatdrop* That's a lot of O's...  
TS: She promises to write a story about Malik being scared of birds!!!  
TB: Hey! I never said that!  
Ryou: To bad... Everyone's looking foward to read that story...  
TB: *to you, the readers* Do u really want to read a story like that? *screen moves up and down... *cocks her head side ways* Oh man... OH well... I'LL MOSTLY DO ALMOST ANYTHING TO MAKE MY READERS HAPPY!!!  
Bakura: Even give them one hundred dollars?  
TB: I said I'll do almost anything to make them happy...  
Bakura: How mean...  
TB: I'm not a miracle worker u know! Anywho the next Chappie is for all those who reviewed me! SO U HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE IF U REVIEWED!........................................ok not really... *starts to cry* I'LL MISS U ALL! Well some of u I wont... BUT EVERYONE ELSE I WILL!  
TS: 3... 2... 1...  
TB: *stops crying*  
TS: Way to perdictable  
TB: I hope u enjoyed my story! And look around for more of my stories ok! CHAO FO NOW!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x  
My Flamer:  
  
Head of Kupo Corp: I hope you're happy because as u can see I did get mad from your little "review"... The frying pan u hit me with... Didn't work, just to let u know... ATTACKS IN REVIEWS DON'T AFFECT ME OR ANYONE ELSE IN THE STORY... again just to let u know... Also the stuff u sent will soon arrive to u. Everyone didn't want ur stuff after reading ur reviews. I din't tell them anything, they just didn't want them. Anywho I hope u enjoyed this story. One last thing, If u don't like the story, DON'T READ IT! God! U don't have to read a story that u don't like then flame the author about it! That's called being jerks, and being just plain stupid! If u don't like the story, leave and let other people enjoy the damn story, or what happens in the story, ok! Trust me, people do get mad if they get flames (not all of them), and u should know! U have ur own stories! I bet u wouldn't like it if someone reviews saying they didn't like ur story, so then y did they continue reading it if they didn't like it, u might think. WELL THAT'S EXACLTY HOW I'M THINIKING THIS VERY MOMENT!!! Anywho I've got to stop this typing and get started thanking those who really DO like this story and what happens in it... Chao.  
P.S. Belive it or not, I wish u success in ur story and hopefully u won't get any flames...  
X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
Crouching Tigress: Yes it is sad that he lost his fright of mice... If I find something on him I'll let u know k ^_~ And continue ur story as well please!!!  
  
katinstyle2: LOL! 16 times! I don't think I've ever seen a person jumps off a bridge 16 times! LOL! Anywho thanks for reading! And I hope u continue ur story soon!  
  
Princess Hallie: Yes it is very cute! Thanks for telling me what Koi means as well! ^_^  
  
Yami Jenny: So u got it at Costcos... Yes there is one near me... it only a 10-20 minutes drive from my house... I'll see if I can find one, if not... then I'm WAY out of luck T_T And yes I will do one with Malik and Marik  
  
Dragonia: Yes it would be nuts, and nuts it will be when Malik's scared of birds! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sakura Doll: Just to let u know, I don't think I'm getting ur whole review. Oh well, anywho, moving on! Yes some of my stories have become populars, others really haven't... oh well, every author has to have an unsuccessfull thing no?  
  
Little Yugi Doll: THANK FOR THE CANDY!!! I've invited all of the YGO cast plus the CardCaptors, Pokemon, Hamtaro, and so many other character of my... *takes out a VERY long list* MY VERY LONG LIST OF FAVORITE SHOWS! *echos and trumpets play in the background* I'll see the tape later  
  
Thank u all so much for reading and reviewing my story. I LOVE U ALL!!! Anywho, like last time(for all those who read Snake Bite, u should know what I'm about to say), here's a smaal sneek peek at my next stories I'll write soon...  
  
Birdies! by Teddybear  
I like birds, don't u? Well theres someone who's actually scared of birds! Who do u think it could be? There's only one way to find out! R&R!!!  
PG-Humor  
  
Because of the rose by Teddybear  
I gave you a rose as a token of how much I care for you, but then it wasn't such a good idea because this rose had a spirit that almost killed me... and u as well... *Yaoi*  
PG-13-Agnst/Romance  
  
That's going to be my first ever Yaoi story... COOL!!! Also look out for a story called I'm back from your past... or u can just click on my name and look for it I guess... yeah... ANYWHO!!! That's pretty much about it... Oh! Also, if u wanna know a little bit more about me, and actually know what I look like go to geocities.com/teddybear90020 and look for "About Me", click it, and u'll know a little bit about me! Also please check out the rest of my site and tell me how I'm dooing so far k?! THANKS A BUNCH!!! Well G2G! They've already started the feast without me! How rude! Oh damn! Joey already started pigging out! HEY! SAVE SOME FROM ME!!! *leaves at top speed* *comes back* CHAO FO NOW!!! *leaves again* 


	11. To my reveiwers!

This is for all who reviewed. Iswear this is boring at first, but at the end I guess it'll become ok. Anywho, this "chappie" Is for everyone who reviewed me! This is my way of saying thank u for reading my story...  
  
Chappie 1:  
sailorearth1023  
Mystical Sand 2100/1700  
Gabby  
katinstyle2  
Chibi Chibichi  
Sakura Doll  
Little Yugi Doll(2)  
  
Chappie 2:  
katinstyle2  
seighart  
chbi-puchiko  
Sakura Doll(2)  
Little Yugi Doll(3)  
  
Chappie 3:  
Kairan Akiyama  
katinstyle2  
Yammi Jenny  
Amm  
Sakura Doll(3)  
Little Yugi Doll(3)  
  
Chappie 4:  
Seighart  
Yami Jenny  
Crouching Tigress  
Chibi-puchiko  
Sakura Doll(3)  
Little Yugi Doll(3)  
  
Chappie 5:  
Yami Jenny(2)  
katinstyle2  
Sakura Doll  
Little Yugi Doll(3)  
  
Chappie 6:  
Crouching Tigress  
Yami Jenny  
Amm  
yugiohluver  
katinstyle2  
Chibi Chibichi  
Sakura Doll(2)  
Little Yugi Doll  
  
Chappie 7:  
Crouching Tigress  
Yami Jenny  
katinstyle2  
Amm  
sopie  
Princess Hallie  
Sakura Doll(2)  
Little Yugi Doll  
  
Chappie 8:  
katinstyle2  
Yami Jenny  
Crouching Tigress  
Amm  
Head Of Kupo Corp  
Wind  
Sakura Doll 3  
Little Yugi Doll 3  
  
Chappie 9:  
Head Of Kupo Corp  
Crouching Tigress  
katinstyle2  
Yami Jenny  
Dragonia  
Sakura Doll  
Little Yugi Doll  
  
Well that's pretty much about it... of all of my reviewers that is... Anywho, this stories prize is, drum roll please! *a drum rolls in front of TB* HEY! I little bit closer why don't ya! That way u can crush me toe!!!... *gets hit on the head by a drum stick* HEY! *u can hear Bakura snikering in the background* U just wait till I'm done Bakura, u just wait and see! Anywho, the prize is... A CHIBI BAKURA PLUSHIE! And for every review u sent me u get a chibi mouse for Bakura! Watch! *sets the Bakura Plushie down and puts the chibi mouse infront of Bakura. The Chibi Bakura looks at the mouse and happily yells "Mousey! Mousey!"* Cute no? And u also get a Chibi Ryou plushie as well! The more mouses the more happier the two become! I have my own already! Anywho, I hope u enjoyed my story! Enjoy my gift! Chao fo now, my good people! *hugs her two plushies* And don't forget to look out for more stories by yours truly!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Teddybear and Teddysnake  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
P.S. I went to a pet store a few days ago to find Kerolin a little buddy to play with, of the same gender, or else we're gonna have a whole Hamster family in our little Haster home. So we asked someone to see if they could help us out. He took a look at Kerolin and told me she was a boy. Man was I ever wrong. We were gonna buy another hamster but then they said all they had were female. Kerolin would have been happy there, LOL. Anywho, the whole point of this is to tell u that i made a HUGE mistake. Damn. I'll post up on how to tell the difference between a female and a male in my website as soon as my scaner desides to work, but please go check it out and sign my guestbook! It'll really mean a lot to me if u do! (geocities.com/teddybear90020) Well got to go, CHAO FO NOW!!! 


	12. To my reveiwers! II

One last thing. If u reviewed me and I didn't put up your name like Gyakutenno Megami, or if u reviewed for my alert, count those as well, so Megami, u also get my gift! Sorry I didn't put it up the last Chappie because by the time I was done is when I started to try and post them but then that's when my computer wouldn't put anything up! So then I wrote the little message and it still wouldn't work! Then I tried the next day, and the day after that, then it was able to put up that note, but not the chappie. THEN, the next day is when my computer finally decided to work and post up as many chappies as I wanted... technology is becoming weird... O_o... Anywho, time for me to go and work on other stuff. Oh yeah! We got a new hamster! It's also a guy so there won't be any unexpected surprizes, if u know what I mean. His name is Neno, and he belongs to my sister BabyBrat. LOL! My mom, Mother of the flowers, said that this way my dad, Extranoser, that he won't be the only guy around the house anymore! ^_^ Litterly! Read the "about me" page in my web to find out a bit about my family. Anywho, G2G. I wanna watch Kerolin and Neno play. They look so cute when they get along!  
  
-Teddybear and Teddysnake 


End file.
